


My Day Is Done

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Lyrics and Melodies [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merthur - Freeform, Website: Heart of Camelot, honestly, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His whole life had been built around Arthur, for Arthur. He was the very center of his universe, part of the core of his being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Day Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Eight contribution to the Hearts of Camelot Forum "Lyrics and Melodies" challenge. Inspired by "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls

All his life, all his deeds, all his hopes and feelings lead to this exact moment: when Arthur knew the truth about Merlin.

There had been much sorrow and much happiness, but they all had been always overshadowed by unending need for Arthur to see him as he was.

Nothing else mattered – he couldn’t care less about what others would think if Arthur accepted him.

His whole life had been built around Arthur, for Arthur. He was the very center of his universe, part of the core of his being.

It might be too late even for magic to come back to Camelot – soon it would be dawn, and their fates were sealed, death would approach them rapidly. As everything they built seemed to come undone, all that mattered was that Arthur finally knew.

His heart was beating fast as Arthur’s eyes widened – and it seemed that time had ceased to exist, leaving them hovering in this very moment.

Now, everything would change.

* * *

He didn’t care how much it would cost, he couldn’t leave Arthur to die – not Arthur, his golden prince, his just king, the love he could never show.

It took all his strength to take him back to the Isle of the Blessed, laying him in the altar. Arthur’s breath was raggedy, but it would be better soon – everything would. No more pain, no more lies, no more Merlin.

He had no idea how he should do it, but in the end, he merely needed to wish it – and there it was, in his hands, the cup of life as some primitive part of him called for the rain that would fill the cup.

There was no fear in him as he raised Arthur’s head and gave him the water. Merlin was never supposed to die – his life was not his own to trade. Eons would pass and his body wouldn’t wither. Merlin knew that, but death meant nothing if it saved Arthur.

Slowly, Arthur’s breath became more regular and his eyes opened. Merlin could feel something tearing up from inside, and clasped his hands with his king as he faded.

Maybe in another lifetime (maybe they'd both be cats).


End file.
